seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Batle of Water 7 part 5
Zozo was on the deck of the ship and charged Rangton. The two were having their weekly sparring, and Zozo thought he was doing better then he usually did. "MONKEY PALM!" He struck Rangton, with Rangton blocking it with his arm. Rangton smirks, and kicks at Zozo, but Zozo dodges it. Zozo is instantly behind Rangton, and kicks at Rangton. Rangton hits the floor, and he spins around. Zozo rushes Rangton, and Attacks him with dozens of punches and kicks. Rangton blocks most of them, but he is being pushed back. Rangton dodges a punch, and feels Zozo's tail do a gut punch on him. Rangton lurches, and Zozo uppercuts him. Rangton's head is forced up, and Rangton snarls. "That's it!" Rangton leaps at Zozo, and punches him at full power. Zozo hits the deck of the ship, holding his chest. "Crap, what the heck man? You said you'd go easy on me!" "Sorry, must have slipped." Rangton stares at his fist, and feels pains across his body. He must have gone all out to take out Zozo. He wasn't becoming weaker, it was that Zozo was becoming stronger, and faster then Rangton was. He might be even stronger then Rangton was when they first met. Rangton snarls, and walks away. "We'll do this another time, okay?" "Oh... Ok." Rangton walks away, and spits overboard. He notices that it's blood, and he curses. "Oh, so Zozo beat you. Boo hoo." Taka, turned visible, and walked past Rangton. "Come on man... Grow up." "Oh shut it, you hypocrite." "When I lose, I admit it. Instead, you run away when Zozo proves he will eventually become stronger then you." Rangton pauses, and looks to his fist. "Yeah. I'm just a little scared... That I'm only proving how weak I am... Again. Last time I was reminded that I wasn't as strong as I thought... I was held hostage for half a year." "I understand it." "Losing?" "No. Feeling weak, and being scared of it." Taka walked past, looking at the sea. He shivers a little, and hears Catherine coming towards him. He sprints to her, jumps down, and rolls to her. He pops open a ring, and has massive hearts in his eyes. "Hey baby! I just saw you, and I need you to love me!" Zozo, who was cleaning himself up, winces when he hears those words, and sweats a little. "Hey Christie, I need help!" Christie turns around, and looks happy. "Coming!" She trips, and rolls toward Zozo, who catches her. Taka, staring, smiles. "Just as I thought." "Hmm... Smart observation." Rangton, behind Taka, grins to Taka. Taka turns around, and scratches his head. "Let's say I don't like being like this." "Smart?" "Well... I rather be like my friend." "Ness? Really?" "Well... I have to say something. If I had to choose you guys or Ness... Don't expect me to even have trouble. Ness saved me from some things." "I DID?!" Ness springs in front of Taka, and looks smug. "I knew it! I FRIGGING KNEW IT! YOU SHALL NOW PRAISE ME AS KING OF THE WORLD!" "NEVER! I SHALL STILL USURP YOU!" The two wrestle, with Rangton looking weirded out. He did that a lot, as a member of this crew. - "I say... My favorite Attack is... 108 Cannon." Freya, Tack, and Oak were all hanging out in hay, and thinking of their favorite Attacks. "Mine is... GOMU GOMU NO DRILL!" "Do you have to scream it all the time?" "Tobias says if you scream it, it becomes 10000000000000000% more powerful. Mason says it's more like 1.05% more." "Well, I do admit... It's quite fun. Oak?" "I do find it rather interesting to scream my Attacks. It brings out my warrior instinct." Tack and Freya both laugh at Oak's earnest but robotic way of answering. Oak looks confused, and turns around. "Is Zozo naked again?" "No, it's nothing. Just answer." "I believe... Rose whip." "Thought so." "Ahh, I'm predictable. Damn." Tack stands up, and pumps his fist. "Then we'll fix that Oak?" "How?" "Easy... WE TRY EVERYTHING!" "Good idea sir!" - Malk, in his kitchen, cut up a few steaks, and whistled a little bit. He went around the kitchen, and felt something. He looked around, and saw that a locket fell out. He grabs it, and opens it. He remembers it, and smiles. His longest relationship with someone. They were together for 2 years, and he considered it a great time. He really loved him, and he did miss Vick sometimes. He had a few boyfriends, but mostly girlfriends before and after Vick, but most of them paled to Vick. Malk puts the locket back in his pocket, and goes back to his steaks. He cuts them, and grins. He thinks of his time with Vick, and he finishes the food. - "Dinner time." Everyone is at the dinner table, eating and enjoying the good food. Taka and Ness both throw each others food in the others mouth, with Zozo sipping tea. He looks to Malk, and decides to ask a question. "Hey Malk, I noticed something. You have a locket with you. It had you and a guy. Was he a friend?" Malk smiles, and thinks about Vick. "A little bit. He was my boyfriend." Zozo stares at Malk, and shrugs. "Hmm. Didn't peg you for gay." "Not gay. Bi. I have noticed you, Christie, Freya, and Oak." He gives a devilish smile, and most of the crew laugh. Zozo thinks about it, and recollects an old love. "I did date a girl for a few months. We didn't end well, but I enjoyed it. You, Rangton?" "I had a few girlfriends, a fiancé or two, and even a wife. But... We didn't end well." "You were married?" "Yeah. Drop it." Rangton poked his steak, and instantly had a gloomy face. Oak patted him, and dig into his steak. "I never had a romance with someone, but I did have physical relations with some priestess and fellow priest. We didn't care much for gender, considering it a boring physical wall." "Kinky. Christie?" "I had a couple of boyfriends, none serious though. Before you two ask... No, I never experimented." Taka and Ness stopped, and recollected. Ness spoke up. "I never dated a girl. I always wanted too, but I never could." Taka followed. "I was destined to marry someone. Just Like Rangton... Please drop it. Cause she was totally ugly!" He laughed, but Malk didn't buy it. Freya grumbled. "I dated one guy... Total jackass. Course, I wasn't better, so we were both jerks. Well, talking of relation ships was fun..." "What about mine?" Tack pointed at himself, and Rangton laughs. "Come on Tack, when we say girlfriends, we don't mean Freya or Christie." "I know. I had a girlfriend." Everyone pauses, and Rangton's jaw slammed on his steak. Taka and Ness both spit up blood, and went unconscious. Malk grew a puzzled look, and his chef's hat fell off. Zozo couldn't speak, just staring at his tea. Christie fell out of her chair, being plastered on the floor. Even Freya pointed at Tack, and couldn't mention a word. Only Oak wasn't shocked about the news. Tack looked a little weirded out by everyone. "What? It's true." Malk tried to laugh, and put his hands in his pockets. "Well Tack... That was interesting. To end this discussion with a certain bang... Raise your hand if you... Done the deed." Malk did, with Rangton and Oak following. Everyone nods.... And Tack does. Everyone stares at Tack, and soon... Everyone had a face that was called 'The Enel Look'. Even Oak. Freya tried to counterattack, and tried to find out. "You do know... Doing the deed means... Sex?" "Yeah." Everyone doubles over, defeated by Tack. Tack was confused, and eats his steak. "They act like it's so impossible. Besides, it was only twice." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc